


A secret break-in

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [207]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Break-in in 221b!, Gen, Great Hiatus, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 03:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Someone is snooping in 221b, looking for clues...





	A secret break-in

A man was walking silently through a vacant 221b, not knowing what he was looking for.  _What am I doing… I’m not a detective!_

His eyes fall on the familiar décor,  _I’ve been here before, but I didn’t see anything of importance…_  Tears of shame pool in his eyes as he remembers it.  _I was looking for evidence of him being a freak, a dangerous man… when in fact he was one of the most talented humans that I ever met._

The flat was partially empty, John having moved out few months ago, but most of Sherlock’s things were still there.  _As if waiting for his return… He can’t be dead… It’s impossible for such a brilliant mind to disappear like that!_ He smiles at his choice of words.  _Or in fact, it REALLY is possible for a brilliant mind like that to simply disappear._

He turns to look at the papers on the mantel trying to find a clue of some sort.  _Maybe I could start a club or something, I am certainly not the only one who still believe in him!_   He certainly needs help!

Mrs. Hudson's voice suddenly resonates in the building. “Who’s there? Leave the memory of that poor man alone! I’m calling 999!”

Anderson panics and rushes through the open bedroom window before he is busted.

**Author's Note:**

> Bang! Surprise! Anderson! And watch out for Mrs. Hudson, she's got an iron skillet!
> 
> In my AU Soulmate WIP, he's helping a lot to clean Sherlock reputation, so I think he deserves a little 221b :-)


End file.
